There has been known in the art a technique for installing a tool-storage part in an engine compartment of a bulldozer or other work vehicle, as a technique for storing a tool box (hereinbelow referred to as “tool-storage part”) in a vehicle. Tools used for inspecting and servicing various pieces of equipment stored in the engine compartment are accommodated in the tool-storage part.
Also, in recent years, exhaust gas treatment devices for cleaning exhaust gas have been mounted in the engine compartment for environmental conservation purposes (e.g., see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2008-156835). The exhaust gas treatment device is, for example, a device for reducing nitrogen oxides (NOx), a device for reducing carbon monoxide (CO), a device for reducing particulate matter, or another device.